Willow the Witch
by Spuffy1192
Summary: Two months after The Gift. Buffy died. A new Slayer was called. But what if the new Slayer was our favorite red head?
1. Prolouge

Set 2 months after The Gift.

Prologue:

The Scooby Gang sat around The Magic Box. Spike and Dawn were talking quietly on a sofa, Anya and Xander were discussing Xander's new job by the cash register and Giles was reading a book at the table.  
Everyone looked up when the bell above the door sounded.  
"Hey." Willow grumbled walking into the store.  
"Hey Wills. What's up?" Xander called.  
"Nothing. Just stupid Professor McPoopie Head." Willow sounded like a little child. "My English professor gave me a B- on an A paper!"  
"We all feel your pain, Red." Spike rolled his eyes.  
"Shut up, Blondie." Willow smiled slightly. Willow and Spike had gotten closer over the last few months. You could even call them friends.  
The phone rang and Giles wordlessly got up to answer it, still reading his book, and Willow went and sat with Spike and Dawn. Spike, Willow, and Dawn wrapped themselves in a conversation about Dawn's new crush on some guy named Jared and Anya and Xander continued their original conversation. Although, everything got quite when Giles dropped his book. Giles hung up the phone and turned to address the room.  
"That was, well, it was The Council."  
"The stiff shirts? What did those bloody pillocks want this time?" Spike asked.  
"They…they know…um, about Buffy. The next slayer was, well, called."  
"Who is she? Where is she?" Dawn asked solemnly.  
"Well, that's the thing, they wouldn't tell me. All they said was that the new slayer was called and that they were going to pay us a little visit."


	2. Surprise!

Chapter One

The next few days passed uneventfully. Everyone was slightly on edge about The Council coming. Especially Spike. He knew how it went. One slayer dies, another one is chosen. He has helped that process more than once. It used to sound great, one after another. An endless supply of good kills. But now, it all seemed too…casual. Everyone, once again, sat around the Magic Box. The Council had called the day before. They would be there in a few minutes.  
"I wonder if she'll come here." Dawn broke the silence in the room.  
Giles came out of thought, "Who?"  
"The new slayer." She sighed.  
"Yeah, why are they coming to us anyway?" Willow looked at Giles, "Do you think they will want you to be her Watcher?"  
Giles took off his glasses and started to clean them, "That's almost a laughable thought. I highly doubt it."  
Just then the Travis walked into the room, followed by several young men and women, all in suits. It all seemed too familiar, the memory of the same thing, still fresh in everyone's minds as they remembered The Council coming, to see if they could trust them with information on Glory.  
"Rupert." Travis nodded.  
"Travis."  
"I suspected you all would be here…" He looked around the room at Spike, Dawn, Tara, Willow, Anya, and Xander. "We've come with rather shocking news." He stated bluntly.Within a few minutes, all the Scoobies, (including Spike) and Travis were sitting around the round table. The other Watchers, watching from various places in the room.  
"I suppose, you all want to know why we are here to discuss the new slayer."  
"No, we wanted to know if you wanted some tea." Spike ground out.  
"There is no need to get hostile, Mister…Bloody."  
Spike rolled his eyes.  
"Now, we have heard about the Slayer's death…"  
At that moment, Dawn's eyes filled with tears, as did Willow's, Tara's, and Xander's. Anya looked down, and Spike morphed, only for a second, as he was soon back to human features.  
"You will be more respectful." Giles bit out harshly.  
"Right, of course…"Travis corrected, "But to move on. A new Slayer has been called. Infact, she's already here in Sunnydale. It is a odd case though. She's older than normal, to be called."  
"And we need to know this why?" Xander asked.  
"Well, Mr. Harris, to put it bluntly…because Ms. Rosenberg is the new Slayer.


	3. Dealing

I just wanna thank Harry2 for reviewing! Thanx!

And I am sooooo sorry! I have been saying 'Travis' for Travers! Can you image how embarrassing?! Wow, I didn't realize it had been that long since I had seen any episodes with him that I would mess up his name. Lol.

Willow The Vampire Slayer

Chapter 2-

"Um…huh?" Was all Willow could say.  
"You, Ms. Rosenberg, have been called. You are the new slayer."  
"That's…" Xander stopped.  
"Unusual." Travers helped him out. "Most Slayers are teenagers when called…but we know for sure it's you."  
"S-she's the Slayer?" Tara asked worriedly.  
"Yes." Was his only reply.  
"Well…this can be a good thing, I guess." Dawn spoke up, getting total attention from all the Scoobies. "Well, what were we going to do? We've been keeping up with patrol. Kind of. Spike has when we don't. And we couldn't exactly stop fighting evil, right? I mean, we know what goes bump in the night…do you really think we could just forget? But this way…at least we'll have a Slayer on our side." She tried to make this happy news.  
"Bullocks." Spike spoke for the first time.  
"What?"  
"Don't try to turn this around. We can't look at this with daisies and daffodils. This is not good. You can't look at it in a good way. It's plain and simple. Red is going to die. It's the way it works. She thought she would get to live to be an old lady but she's not. She'll die soon. A few years, a few months. She's dead. We don't like that news, but we're gonna have to live with it. Slayers die." Spike spoke mechanically, no emotion in his voice.  
"Yes they do." Travers nodded. "You would know, wouldn't you?"  
"Oh shut your gob."  
"I'm…" Willow looked down at the table. "…B-Buffy's…replacement? The new…Slayer?"  
"Yes." Travers spoke firmly. "And another reason we have come here…is to introduce you to your Watcher."


	4. Meet Beth

A/N: I want to apologize to Karma. I didn't realize you had a fic titled Willow The Vampire Slayer. But, the new title actually gave me an idea for later in the story, so thanx!

I would also like to thank gengen07 and MadRoswellFan for reviewing!

Willow The Witch  
(formally known as Willow The Vampire Slayer)

Chapter Four- Meet Beth.

"My…what?" Willow was still in complete shock. Not understanding anything that was going on.  
"Your Watcher." Travers spoke clearly. "Beth, will you come here?"  
A young woman, clad in a brown suit, her long dark hair in a tight bun, walked up to Travers. Spike recognized her from when the Council came before, interviewing him and the others. What was it she said…she wrote her thesis on him?  
"This is Bethany Miller. She will be Ms. Rosenberg's Watcher."  
"Pleasure." The woman nodded nervously.  
"Why can't Giles be her Watcher?" Dawn asked.  
"Mr. Giles does not work for the Council. Therefore, he cannot be a Watcher to anyone." Travers stated, bitterly.  
"She…I…me." Willow was still looking down at the table. "Okay." Willow nodded, looking up around the room, "I'm Buffy's replacement." She looked at Giles, "The new Slayer…" She looked at Travers. "Ms. Miller is my Watcher." She looked at the woman, "And I'm going to die at an early age." She looked at Spike. "Now…is there anyway this is just a bad dream?"  
"Crossing my fingers." Xander said, sorrowfully.  
"I think everything is settled then." Travers began, "Ms. Miller will be staying here, sending us reports on how the new active Slayer is doing. Ms. Rosenberg will begin training as soon as possible, and we will be in touch." Travers stood up.  
"That's it?" Giles asked, clearly surprised.  
"What are you expecting, Mr. Giles?"  
"Usually when The Council stops by, it's a bit more complicated than that.  
Travers looked at Willow. "I believe it is." With that he began to walk towards the door, followed by the rest of the Watchers.

(Author's Note: I know, I know, Giles is the Scooby Watcher! I feel that way too! But I think I'll keep Beth around for a while…she might turn out to add a bit of…I don't know, something.)


	5. You Heard Me

Author's Note:

I was getting a little worried. Most of the reviews stop after Chapter 2. It's like they get past that point and it gets really bad and ppl stop reading!. Lol. But I'm a drama queen, so I'm going to see if anybody reads on. **:-D**

I want to thank Soymaid, Harry2, Entertainer Girl and MadRoswellFan for reviewing!

Willow The Witch

Chapter 5- You Heard Me

Everything was starting to fall into realization to Willow. She was the new Slayer. Now that things were lessening, the rambling going on in her head quieting, she finally realized what was going on. Travers was walking to the door, almost gone. And she had a Watcher? No…this wouldn't do.  
"No." Willow spoke defiantly, standing from her chair. Surprising almost everyone, since she had not said barely anything the whole time.  
Travers turned around. "Pardon?"  
"You heard me…no!" She sounded as she was just getting used to the fact herself. "You can't just walk in her all big and mighty, throw this at me and leave! I want Giles to be my Watcher!" She looked at Beth. "I'm sure you're nice and all, but…I want Giles to be my Watcher." She spoke again, still sounding like she was unsure.  
"Willow?" Giles asked.  
"You're a Watcher. The Watcher. Our Watcher…The Official Scooby Watcher and all. You've always been. Wesley came and left. But you're still here. If I have to do this…I want Giles to be my Watcher."  
"That's not probable Ms. Rosenberg." Travers looked at her, "He no longer works for The Council."  
An image of Buffy ran through Willow's mind. She set her jaw, determined now. "I don't care. You _will_ let him be my Watcher, or I quit." She looked at him sternly. "Yeah! Before I start, I'll quit, and don't think I won't…'cuz I will!" She sat down in the chair she had been sitting in before and looked at the elderly man.  
Travers seemed to be in deep thought for a moment before speaking. "Fine. Ms. Miller, come with us."  
The woman looked like she was about to protest, but stopped and followed. And with that they all left.

Everyone looked at Willow. This was all a little much. Willow. Their Willow…was a Slayer? This couldn't be good. Xander looked at his best friend with pained eyes. Nobody knew how much this hurt him. They had always been in danger. All of them. But being the Slayer…that was a new league of danger in it's own. And he had the feeling she would have to face it all alone. Just like Buffy. And look how that worked out. Xander couldn't take it, he had tears in his eyes as he stood up and grabbed his jacket.  
"Xander?" Willow asked, a little afraid of what he was doing.  
"I'm sorry, Wil. I can't. Not right now." He gave her a weak smile, tears still in his eyes. "I have to go…I'll see you later." And then he was gone.


	6. Whoa

I would like to thank Harry2 and MadRoswellFan for reviewing.

And a special thanks to Vicky. You're review mad me all smiles. Lol. (See the drama queen in me?) Thanks!

Willow The Witch

Chapter Six- Whoa

The room was quite as Xander left.  
"Well…" Willow sighed. "It's been a long night. Let's all go get some sleep." Her voice shaking slightly.  
"I think that's a good idea." Giles nodded slowly in agreement.  
"I'm going to go make sure Xander's okay." Anya added, almost running out of the store.

Everyone said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. It was Tuesday, Dawn and Spike's day. The last few months, they had been going out once a week. Movies, mall or what not. This meaning Willow and Tara would have the house to themselves for a few hours.  
When they got home, Willow went straight to her bedroom, closely followed by Tara.  
Willow sat down on the bed and looked at Tara with sad eyes. "This changes everything." Willow began to cry, a few tears here or there.  
"No, it doesn't." Tara sat beside her, trying to comfort her.  
"I'm a Slayer! You know, the kind with the vampire's and demons, hell-gods and evil fighting! I've always been the sidekick. It's what I do. I can't do this. I-I'm scared."  
Tara put her arms around Willow and made comforting sounds as Willow wept.

Willow opened her eyes to find herself laying in her bed, covered by a light blanket, sunlight shinning through the windows.  
She stood up and looked in the mirror. Her face was slightly red from crying, and her hair was messy. But she really didn't care right now.  
When she walked into the kitchen she saw Dawn sitting at the island and Tara making pancakes.  
"H-hi honey. Want some pancakes?" Tara asked sweetly.  
"Sure." Willow sat down by Dawn. She didn't feel to hungry, but remembered she hadn't eaten in over 24 hours. She had been busy yesterday.  
"So…" Dawn stopped, unsure of what to say.  
"It's okay Dawnie." Willow gave a sad smile to the young girl. "I'm fine with it now. Well, maybe not fine…but as fine as I'm gonna get."  
"When do you think you'll start…" Dawn was cut off by Spike. Who was running in the door, a smoking blanket on his head. He threw the blanket off and stomped on the spreading fire. "Morning." He nodded, coming to sit by Dawn.   
"Hey." Dawn smiled at him, before returning to Willow. "Anyway, when do you think you'll start training?"  
"I don't know. I haven't thought about it. It all just seems to weird. I mean…I don't feel any stronger. How am I supposed to know? I rather not go out and pick a fight with some vamps…just to see."  
"You can hit me." Spike got up from his seat by Dawn, walked a few over and sat by Willow.  
"What?"  
"You can hit me. I'll know. And if you hurt me too bad, I'll just drink it off." He shrugged.  
He stood up. She stood up. "I don't know about this…I haven't ever really hit anyone before." She looked at him then at her lowered hand.  
"All you have to do is pull your fist back, and hit me. It's not that hard."  
Nobody moved for a second, then Willow, very speedily, I may add, pulled back her arm and punched Spike, sending him to the floor, sliding, and ramming into the wall.  
Willow's eyes got big, "Whoa."


	7. Tears

Willow The Witch

Chapter 7- Tears

Later that day, after many apologies to Spike and many unanswered questions, Willow, Tara, Dawn, and Spike arrived at The Magic Box.  
Looking around, the place seemed to be empty.  
"Where's the Watcher? Hmm…maybe it's tea time." Spike mumbled.  
"Shut up Spike." Willow spoke, automatically, not really meaning it.  
"Willow." Giles walked into the room. "I was wondering when you would stop by. I've been meaning to talk to you about training."  
"You've been meaning to? You make it sound like you haven't heard from me in a week. I was here last night." Willow plopped down in a chair by the table, resting her head on it.  
"Yes, well, I suggest we start your training as soon as possible. Have you tested your strength any?" Giles started to clean his glasses.  
"Well, yeah…we uh…tested it on…uh…"  
"Spike's jaw for one." Dawn smiled.  
"Pardon?"  
"Willow hit Spike." Dawn spoke slowly. "And then we had her open all the jars in the house to test her strength some more. Plus I wanted a pickle."  
"Yes, well…I think we should start your training today."  
"What? Today…no that's…" Willow lefted her head off the table, looking at Giles.  
Tara recognized the worried look that had shown in Willow's eyes last night instantly reappear. "I don't think that's such a good idea." Tara spoke, for the first time since entering the shop.  
"I really do think…" Giles continued, only to be interrupted by Tara.  
"I don't think it is a good idea. It's too soon." The usually shy voice of the Wicca replaced by a strong, firm one.  
Giles looked at Tara and found she was serious and decided to drop it.  
"All right then. Dawn, why aren't you at school?"  
"Staff development day. Does anybody know what teachers actually do on those days? I bet you they eat kids or something." Dawn started to babble.  
"I highly doubt that, being as there aren't any students at school to be eaten on those days. And as a former librarian, I never remember eating students. Well…there was that one teacher."  
Nobody noticed a sad-stricken Willow walk into the back, followed by her concerned girlfriend.

Tara walked into the training room, and leaned against the balance beam. Willow stood by the punching bag.  
"It's funny." Willow said quietly.  
"What is, sweetie?"  
"This. I used to stand there…right were you are, and Buffy would stand here, and we would talk. She was the Slayer. And now I'm the Slayer. This isn't how it's supposed to be. There was always Giles the Watcher, Xander the Goof, Buffy the Slayer…and what was I? Willow the Witch." Willow had tears on her face. Tara put her arms around her. "I know this is hard for you…but we'll get through it."  
"No, we won't! I'm the Slayer, Tara! I have to be the strong one now, and all I do is cry! I have to make the hard choices, and be brave, keep everybody alive and die saving the world! I can't do that! I never thought about how hard it was for her, not until last night. And we didn't help. I didn't help! Everyone thought just being there helped, but it didn't. It can't. And now it's me. It wasn't Buffy being the Slayer that made her able to do all this, it was her. And now she's not here…and I have to. And I can't." Willow fell to her knees with Tara, "I can't…" Tara was silent as once again she let her girlfriend cry on her shoulder. This time not only for the shock of new responsibilities, but for the fresh wound, of a lost friend, finally coming to realization.

(Author's note: Sorry it took so long, I had serious writer's block. And did anybody notice I say realization a LOT in this fic? Lol.)


	8. Old Friends and Giant Bug Movies

Thanks to Harry2 and darkwillow7 for reviewing!

Willow The Witch

Chapter 8- Old Friends and Giant Bug Movies

Willow pulled herself off of Tara and stood up. "I'm gonna do it."  
"Do what?"  
"Be the Slayer. And I'm gonna do it good" Willow put on her resolve face.  
"I know you are." Tara smiled.

When Willow walked into the front of the store, everyone tried to appear that they hadn't heard her cries from the training room. "Giles, we'll start training tomorrow."  
He seemed surprised but nodded in agreement at her.  
"Do we need to talk about this?" She asked the room.  
"About what?" Dawn asked.  
"Me. Being the Slayer. We all know, but we haven't really talked about it."  
"Well, yes. We probably do need to talk about it. What it means." Giles sat down at the table, looking at the redhead.  
"Then we will. Tonight. Eight o'clock?"  
"Why can't we just get it over with now?" Spike asked the witch.  
"I have someone to talk to." She smiled lightly, walking out of The Magic Box.

Willow knocked on the door and waited for it to open. When it did, she pushed in and turned to the person who opened it. She smiled at her life-long friend.  
"Hey." She sounded kind of unsure.  
"Hey." Xander walked past her, to the couch. He sat down and picked up his earlier discarded beer.  
"I-I just wanted to talk to you. About last night. You seemed pretty upset." She sat down beside him.  
"Willow, you're the Slayer." He faced her.  
"I know." She paused. "Big step huh?"  
"Yeah." Xander sighed. "I'm scared for you."  
"I'm scared for me too." She smiled at him.  
"This isn't a joke Willow. Slayers die. Look at Buffy." He spoke the words bitterly, getting up from his seat.  
"I know. I'm sorry."  
"I can't lose you."  
"You won't. I'll do this. I can do it. Or…I think I can. But if I can't then I will die. But everybody dies."  
"Not at twenty."  
"Some do."  
Xander just shook his head.  
"Xander…" Willow stood up, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "…you're my best friend. I need you in this. I won't be able to do it without you. Original Scoobies remember?"  
He gave her a small smile. "Yeah."  
"Speaking of…" She let go of him. "Scooby Meeting tonight at eight."  
She shrugged. "Wanna go catch a movie?"  
"Sure. I hear they have a new movie about a giant bug."  
"Always exciting."  
"Always."


	9. Athanick

Reviews, reviews, reviews! What every author asks for! Please? Pretty Please? Okay, if at least four different people review…I'll write a chapter that is…**four pages long** in Word! How about that? That's really, really long for me? Eh? Ah…look how low I've sunken! Bribes! **tisk tisk.** I don't take it back though! Four people! Come on…it isn't hard!  
I've been getting a lot of reviews asking how Willow and Spike became close. When watching parts of seasons 5-7 I can totally see Spike and Willow joking around like old friends. And I think given the right circumstances, they could have been. But this is just my opinion and I'm insane, so…  
Oh, and I've gotten a LOT of reviews saying that my chapters are short. I know.** :'(  
**This is because my original fictions, (not posted online) were written without chapters. The whole stopping point thing is new to me. So the first chance I think is a good one I go for it. I'll try to make them longer, but no promises. I have a short attention span and have a hard time writing one thing for long periods of time.

Willow The Witch

Chapter Nine- Athanick

Willow and Xander walked into The Magic Box hand in hand. Spike and Dawn were sitting on the couch. Tara and Giles were at the table, and Anya was at the cash register.  
"Hello all."  
"Shut up, Harris. Can we get this over with? I have patrol." Spike sighed.  
"Oh goodie, the bleached wonder is here. I was hoping for something to make this more crappy."  
"Boys." Willow warned. "Okay, I'm the Slayer. Simple put huh?" Willow sat down by Tara. "Now…hmm…there isn't as much to talk about as I thought."  
"Sure there is. We can discuss your training and patrol." Xander smiled, trying to be as cheerful as possible.  
"And the fact that your old." Spike spoke bluntly.  
"Hey!" Willow threw one of the smaller books that sat on the table at the vampire. "I'm not old!"  
Spike caught the book, "You're not sixteen." He raised an eyebrow at her, tossing the book back on the table with a loud clank.  
"Spike does have a point, even if he may not have spoken the right words." Giles started to clean his glasses. "As far as I know, you're the oldest Slayer ever to be called. I can't possibly think of a reason. Potentials…well lose their chance after reaching a certain age."  
"Potentials?" Dawn asked.  
"Yes, um, Potential Slayers. Those who have the ability to become a Slayer if, well, an opportunity has…does…open."  
"If a Slayer kicks it?" Spike rolled his eyes at Giles britishness.  
"You would know all about that process wouldn't you Mr. William The Bloody?" Xander replied coldly.  
"Shut your gob, whelp. Nobody asked you."  
"Why don't you come over here and make me _shut my gob_!" Xander used a poor English accent.  
Spike stood up. "Chip or not, I'm not afraid of you."  
Xander stood, "Maybe you should be."  
"Little boy."  
"Old man."  
"I am not old!"  
"You're the oldest one here! And Giles is in the room!"  
Xander and Spike were inches away from each other.  
"I bet your glad Willow's the new Slayer. Make an easy target…chip or not."  
Spike snapped at Xander. Literally, her flashed to game face, and snapped in his face.  
Xander jumped back.  
"Hey!" Willow bellowed, her eyes turned black and as she slammed her fists on the table, it turned to ice.  
Xander and Spike both jumped back looking at her.  
Willow's eyes turned back to normal, and the table unfroze. She sat back down in her chair and looked at Giles. "W-what was that?!"  
He had the same surprised expression as everyone else. "I have no idea. Has that every happened before?"  
"No. Defiantly no." Willow was clearly shaken.  
"Maybe your new Slayer powers are interfering with your old powers."  
"Or…" Tara put a hand on Willow's back, although looking at Giles. "Maybe her Slayer powers, that enhanced her speed and strength, a-also enhanced her powers."  
"It is possible I suppose."  
"I-I think it's been another way too long night." Willow stood. "I think we should call it a night."  
"It's been less than ten minutes!" Dawn complained, not ready to go home.  
"Come on Dawnie." Tara stood by Willow.  
The teenager huffed, but got her things together and said goodbye to Spike.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Willow hugged Giles briefly, smiled at Xander and left.

A little while later, Willow was standing in front of the mirror in her and Tara's room. She put her brush down and climbed in bed, soon followed by Tara.  
"What was it like?" Tara asked.  
"What was what like?"  
"The thing, earlier. With the ice."  
"Oh. It was intense…it took a lot out of me."  
"And?"  
"And nothing."  
"Will, I saw the look on your face. That wasn't just a 'whew, that was tiring face'."  
"It…it wasn't good."  
Tara just looked at her, confusing clear on her face.  
"The magic. It…it wasn't good. It was evil. I just had this strong feeling…and I know it was. What if you're right? What if this is all me. My power, just given a little boost. Does that mean that I'm evil?"  
Tara was quiet for a moment. Then climbed out of bed and walked over to the bookshelf.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I…I read something a while back." She faced Willow. "It was…um, about magic doses? You know? Well, it was about a witch from the 16th century. Athanick, I think. She was a normal witch. In secret of course, but some goddess dosed her. And it boosted her powers." Tara faced the shelf again, looking for the book. "She sought out the goddess, about it. Beuwen, I think. She confronted her on it. Beuwen wouldn't tell her why she did what she did, but told her it was nothing she added to her. Just pushed her. Within the next month, Beuwen did it again, and Athanick went evil. She killed people for 12 days before she returned to her old self." Tara picked up a big book, and walked back over to the bed, flipping threw the pages as Willow looked over her shoulder. "She immediately went back to Beuwen, weeping, and asked her why she had turned evil. The goddess told her that she was adjusting to the powers. As if it was simple as that. She told Athanick to never return to her, and that she would come to her, when the time was right. Beuwen didn't know what she meant, but followed the instructions, and left. But that's as far as this book went on the story." Tara stopped on a page and Willow gasped at it. It had a large drawn picture of Beuwen, her long golden hair, sweeping behind her as she stood facing Athanick, a young girl with long red hair. Athanick was crying, her hands in front of her, as though pleading to the goddess.  
"So…you're saying I'm going to go evil and kill people, or that I was dosed by a goddess?"  
"No, no. I'm just saying, that the evil feeling…it doesn't mean anything. It's just your powers getting used to themselves at new height. I didn't want you to get worried over it." Tara set down the book and laid back down.  
"Thanks." Willow put a smile on her face, laying down. She felt Tara's arms wrap around her from behind. Her girlfriend meant to calm her about her new powers. _But she just made it worse._ Willow closed her eyes and tried to calm her racing mind.


	10. Slayer Dreams

A/N: Sorry about the delay on this chapter. I had a serious case of writer's block, which I won't lie about, happens a lot. I tend to get my thoughts in sections. Kinda like… blah!…blah!….blah! Also I have been kind of spread lately. And if it makes you feel better, when I do have writer's block every time I try to do anything fic related I get knots in my stomach.  
Well, last chapter I didn't have time to run through my beta, she is very busy and I didn't want to burden her at the time. I checked things myself, like I used to do…which didn't work out so great. There were a few mistakes. I flipped Beuwen and Athanick a few times. Sorry! Well…  
I didn't get the four reviews I wanted…so no four page chapter! BUT…I did write a three-page chapter, so thanks to my **two** reviewers!

Willow The Witch

Chapter 10- Slayer Dreams

_A young girl was walking down an old paved street. Willow was watching her. She was wearing a 17-century dress; similar to the one Buffy had worn those years ago, when the gang turned into their costumes  
Horse drawn carriages past here, as she continued.  
The girl's long blonde hair was pulled up over her head in a bun, strands down, framing her face.  
She looked around, making sure no one saw her before she ducked into an ally. There she found them. A little girl's body lane at the feet of someone. She searched the face of the man standing above the body. The man stood, straightening, and looked at her. He was a vampire.  
The vampire lunged at the girl but she moved to the left, smiling at him.  
"Slayer." He snarled.  
She just smiled even brighter before picking up the part of her dress that skimmed the ground and spin kicking him in the face.  
He spun and fell to the ground, but flipped to his feet. He punched at her but she blocked each of his attempts, getting a few shots in herself. He ran a few yards away from her, picking up a piece of metal from outside the door of the blacksmith's shop. Approaching her with it, he swung it and laughed as he felt it connect to her jaw. Her body whipped around, facing the wall behind her. Half of her hair had fallen down, and she was hunched over. When she turned around the vampire took a step back. She had blood on her lip and an angry expression on her face. She lunged at him, knocking him to the ground with her. She landed on top of him and she started to punch at his face. He kicked her off of him, sending her flying into the wall and crashing face down on the ground. She tried to get up but slipped back down.  
"What's your name, pretty?" The vampire asked, smiling while pacing around.  
"Sarah." She looked up at him. She now had a little blood coming from her forehead to go with her busted lip. She smiled at his bloody and bruised face. "What's yours?" She asked with fake cheer.  
"Death." He stared at her very serious.  
Sarah snorted. "Oh, scary!" She laughed lightly, hopping to her feet. "Really."  
"You dare laugh at me? You will be dead within moments, and you laugh at the one who will be standing over your body?"  
"Apparently."  
He growled picked up a broken piece of glass from the same spot he retrieved the earlier disregarded metal.  
Sarah's eyes got big for a moment, but then she forced a cocky look over her features. "What now? You yell boo?"  
"Laugh now." The vampire nodded, before attacking her. He swung, she dodged, she punched, he kicked, she attacked he stepped back. Their fight was long and bloody. After a few more minutes, she was holding the leg he just tried to kick her with. She was smiling at him.  
Then time slowed. Everything was seen as if threw the eyes of another. The vampire raised his other leg, making Sarah stumble and let go of his leg. He landed on both feet, and brought up his hand that held the glass that was long forgotten by Sarah. Her eyes filled with tears as she felt the glass enter her gut. The vampire was now holding her up, close to him. He whispered into her ear, "Goodbye Sarah."  
With that he found her neck, and sunk his fangs into her flesh, making her cry out. Blood was pouring from her stomach, and everything got darker. He withdrew his teeth and let her fall to the ground. She fell three feet away from the body of the little girl.  
And that's were Sarah's body stayed until the next morning, when the police found her and the girl. Her long blonde hair, which had completely fallen during the fight, framing her face, her crystal blue eyes starring off into nothing. _

Willow opened her eyes and groaned. Once again she woke up alone in her bed. That was a weird dream. But she had a feeling she new what it was. A Slayer dream. Buffy had once told her that when she first became the Slayer she had had them.  
Willow climbed out of bed and walked down stares and into the kitchen._  
_Once again her girlfriend was in the kitchen, only this time without Dawn.  
"Hey honey."  
"Hey." Willow sat down a stool.  
"Sleep good?" Tara got out two bowls from the cabinet and set them beside her.  
Willow shrugged, "Not the best. How is it you started getting up earlier?"  
Pulling out a box of cereal Tara smiled, "I haven't, you have just been sleeping later the last couple days."  
Willow laughed lightly, "Well, I should probably go talk to Giles before training. I, uh, had a Slayer dream. I think."  
Tara placed milk on the table, looking at Willow. "Oh god, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, it's fine. Just kind of weird. I'm just gonna go then."  
"No you aren't. You have to eat something. It's your first training session."  
"I guess you're right."  
"Oh, I got a new book yesterday. It's really interesting. You should look at it before classes start up again."  
"Really? What's it about?"  
"Roman empire. Oh, and I hear Jenny got that book. With the fire spell?"  
"We did that already." Willow smiled at her. "We're going into physiologic studies next term right?"  
"I think so…" Tara kept talking while Willow sat smiling at her. Willow loved how Tara could take her off; stop her from worrying about all the supernatural stuff. And she would just get to be Willow for a little while. "…and then I realized that was her yummy face!"

Willow walked into the Magic Box wearing some black exercise pants and a red tank top.  
"Hey Giles." She smiled at the man standing behind the counter.  
"Ah, yes, Willow. I see you've come…ready for training, then." He indicated her clothes.  
Willow looked down at her clothes, and blushed slightly. "How long will they last?" She blurted out.  
"Training?" Giles asked, walking into the training room, the witch close behind.  
"No. The dreams. I had, a Slayer dream. You know, past Slayers? Yada, yada."  
He turned to face her, "I didn't even think about them. They usually stop after three or four months."  
"Yay." Willow said flatly, sighing.  
"I thought we'd start with the basics."

Two hours later Giles had sweat soaked threw his shirt. "I-I think you did…pretty…well."  
Willow smiled; she had a little sweat rolling down her forehead, but was pretty much in good shape.  
First they had started with the basics. Giles had put on padded gloves and moved around while she tried to kick his hands. They had taken two brief breaks during this time. One to look at Giles's hand because he thought she might have broken something. And two because Willow had missed his hand and kicked him in the chest.  
Then they moved on to gymnastics. He had told Willow to do different moves. She did flips and splits and worked on the balance beam for a while. Willow had become giddy while doing this. She could never have done these things before. When she was done their, Giles had her work on the dummy and punching bag.  
Now Giles was sitting in a chair and Willow was sitting on the balance beam across the room, looking at him. She had a towel around her neck, and her hair was up in a sloppy ponytail. It pained him slightly. At that moment, she looked exactly like Buffy used to before…  
"Well, I better go. I want to go shopping." She smiled hopping off of the beam. She was in a good mood for the first time since finding out about her Slayer duties, which was strange because training had put her in that mood.  
"Yes, well, you've done very well today." Giles stood, "I'm proud of you."  
"I'm proud of you too." She smiled.  
"For what?"  
"For being my Watcher." She looked him in the eye, "And for being so brave why I kicked your ass."  
"I…"  
She gave him a quick hug. "Bye Giles."  
And then she was gone.


	11. The First Attack

A/N:  
Thanks to those who review…

Willow The Witch

Chapter Eleven- The First Attack

Willow was walking down one of the many darkened streets of Sunnydale, a bucket of chicken under one arm. When she had gotten home from her first training session today, she was happier than she had been since she found out about her new calling. Her, Tara, and Dawn had spent the rest of the day at the mall, spending important 'girl time', as Dawn had called it.  
Willow's eyes snapped to the right as she saw something move across the street. She sighed realizing one of Sunnydale's many cemeteries lied on the other side of Sun View Drive.  
The Slayer's pace quickened as she became nervous. She had a weird feeling something was following her. And she was right.  
A large, horned demon appeared from behind her and tackled her to the ground. Now he stood above her, smirking at her. "Hello." His smile got bigger. "Slayer."  
Willow crawled backwards, trying to put as much distance between her and the demon as possible. She stood quickly, facing him. As he lunged at her she moved quickly to the left. He fell to the ground, but was up quickly.  
Willow was terrified, facing the Slayer in her was one thing, and that was hard enough, being the Slayer? She wasn't sure she was quite ready for that yet. Forgetting her fear she swung her fist at the demon, connecting with his face. She spun, kicking him in the gut. She smiled; _this may be easier than I thought._ But the demon recovered and came back strong. He punched her three times in the face, one right after the other. He kicked her in the ribs, and she cried out in pain. He then, took advantage of her surprised state and picked her up, tossing her several yards away, and into a tree, as if she was as light as a feather. Willow had tears in her eyes. She was lying at the base of the tree, struggling to get up. More terrified than she was before, and with good reason. This demon was about to kill her; she could feel it in her bones. She thought for a moment, that it wouldn't be so bad.  
She would get to be with Buffy. But then other thoughts flooded her mind. Her dying this soon into her calling. _That_ would be failing Buffy. And Dawn. Tara, she couldn't leave Tara. Giles, and Xander. No.  
She finally stood up, hunched over slightly, she had blood running down her chin from her mouth. The demon was watching her intensely as he stomped over to her. He walked like he knew that she was going to die. That he was going to kill her, no doubt. And that pissed her off. She was the Slayer now; it was _her_ job to put fear into demon's hearts now. And she is going to start with this one.  
She straightened even farther, now to her full height. She turned, facing him. She ran, jumping on top of him, making both of them tumble to the ground. She was up in half a second flat; she kicked him while he was down, making him roll on his back. He jumped up, about to hit her when she hit him. Hard. Hard enough to knock him back down. He now had blood covering his thick, scaly face, and wasn't moving to stand back up. She smiled. But then the demon shook it off, jumping up. She sighed, and threw a punch at him, which he caught, in his palm. He put pressure on her hand until they both heard it crack, and Willow screamed in pain. The demon laughed, releasing her hand, and pushing her to the ground. Willow held her hand, as she stood once again, broken and bleeding. She had blood coming from her mouth, a cut on her forehead, and her shirt was ripped on her shoulder, where she had a big cut from one of the sharper tree branches.  
The demon came at her again, this time he chuckled as he pulled out a knife from a holder tied around his leg. He had had it there all along, holder and everything, and Willow had never noticed. He swung the knife at her sloppily; apparently Willow had hurt him, at least a little. He had meant to get her on the neck but she tried to move away, and it somehow caught her in the stomach, tearing her shirt again, and making a big gash on her stomach.  
Willow stumbled back, more blood flowing from her new wound. She needed to leave, but knew she couldn't get away from this demon unless he was dead. She fell on the ground, kind of dizzy from lack of blood. She was propped up by her elbows, and was able to sit herself up, although whimpering in pain. The demon was looking down at her. "You really are pitiful."  
Willow didn't reply as she scanned everything around her for a weapon. She remembered what Giles used to say, a Slayer should be able to make anything a weapon. But, maybe she wasn't cut out for this because she couldn't think of anything. _I guess I'm going to have to do this my way. _  
Willow, still sitting on the ground, her own blood all around her, held out her hand. "Incendia." She spoke clearly and a fireball appeared in her hand. She made a motion with the same hand and the fireball started circling the demon. He turned, frantically, watching it.  
"Cremo!" The Wicca yelled, watching as the fireball consumed the demon. The demon turned into nothing more than ash, and Willow fell backward, hitting the ground in pain. She was still bleeding pretty badly, and she knew she had to get home.  
Tightening her jaw, she stood, once again that night, in pain. Cradling her arm, and covering her serious stomach wound at the same time, and a small limp, she started off to home knowing that if she weren't the Slayer, with these wounds, she would be dead.

Tara and Dawn were sitting on the couch. Xander and Anya were lying next to each other on the floor, and Giles was sitting in the armchair. When Willow, Tara, and Dawn had gotten home from the mall, they decided with all the tension lately, they should have a Scooby gathering. Watch a movie or something. Everyone accepted, except for Spike, who declined politely. After watching Apocalypse Now, which Xander forced them to watch, Willow offered to go get dinner and then they could find something else to do.  
They were all talking quietly with each other when they heard fumbling at the door. They all exchanged glances. "Maybe Wil forgot her key?" Xander asked, although they all doubted it, because they all knew the door wasn't locked. Although the group lived in what could be called the most dangerous town in the world…none of them ever locked their doors. Probably because the crime rate wasn't that high in Sunnydale. It was the demons you had to worry about. And if a demon wanted in, a locked door really wouldn't matter. Tara walked to the door followed by Xander, Dawn, Giles, and then Anya.  
Tara opened the door to see Willow. She was bleeding from multiple places. She was cradling her left hand with her right, while trying to put pressure on a wound on her stomach. She had a cut on her shoulder, that wasn't bleeding, but looked painful. She had tried blood on her lip and a welt on her forehead, covered with blood.  
"Oh my god!" Dawn squeaked, pulling the door open all the way.  
"Willow!" Tara put her arms around Willow, letting her put her weight on her.  
"Wil!" Xander went to help Tara.  
After they got her inside, they put her on the couch. Willow wasn't speaking but tried but, only to whimper in pain. The walk home in her condition made her feel ten times worse than she already did. Anya and Giles had brought Tara, who was sitting on the coffee table, bandages, and disinfectant. Xander brought in a big bowl of hot water and a wash-cloth.  
"Oh God, Wil. What happened?" He asked, setting the bowl down next to Tara and kneeling by his friend. Willow just looked at him for a moment, before speaking.  
"D-Demon."  
Tara quickly and silently started to disinfect Willow's stomach wound, trying not to let the tears in her eyes fall. When she was done disinfecting it she wrapped bandages all around Willow's stomach and back. Then she grabbed the bowl of water, and took the wash-cloth, and began to wipe away all the dried blood from her girlfriend's face, wincing when she winced. She disinfected the cut on her forehead, and on her lip, and then put a band-aid on her forehead. Everyone had been quite the whole time, and as Tara was examining Willow's hand Giles spoke.  
"You say you were attacked by a demon?"  
Willow nodded, "Yes."  
"Where is it, uh, now?"  
"I killed it."  
"Well, way to go Wil!" Xander smiled, trying to make the best of this situation. "How'd you do it? Stab it? Snap it?"  
"No. I uh…fireball."  
"You used magic?" Giles seemed slightly disappointed. And that made Willow slightly mad.  
"Yes. I did." She spoke threw clenched teeth. "Sorry to break your little Watcher heart that I couldn't kill it the Slayer way, but it was either magic, or me dying." She spoke bitterly.  
"I'm sorry Willow, that's not what I meant." He looked hurt by her words.  
Her face softened, "No, I'm sorry. Just a little…stressed. That fight wasn't the most fun I've ever had. But I did bet on him a little." A small smile formed on her face. "Makes it a little better."  
Tara finished wrapping up Willow's hand and looked up at the redhead. "I didn't hurt you did I?" A worried expression on her face.  
"No. You helped. Thanks."  
Dawn frowned, "So, what kind of damage are we looking at?" She asked Tara.  
Tara sighed, looking at Willow and then at everyone else. "As far as I can tell? A few broken ribs, concussion, broken hand, busted lip, and then her stomach, it doesn't look too deep. Which will probably make it sting more as it heals."  
Willow slapped her hands on her knees, "Okay! Who's hungry?" Everyone looked slightly surprised. "Oh hell. The chicken! It's gone! Got all grounded during the fight." She sighed. "Who wants take-out?"  
"Willow, are you sure your okay. You seem a little happy for someone who just got attacked by a demon." Xander stood up, coming to sit by her on the couch.  
"My first demon." She corrected.  
They all just looked at her.  
Sighing, she explained herself, "Look, I'm the Slayer now. I'm starting to get it. This is my job. And this isn't going to be the only time I ever get attacked. The sooner I get used to it, the better. I'm going to be facing a lot, and I'm not the sideman anymore. I'm okay with it. See me now? Covered in bandages? Not the only time this is ever going to happen. Although I hope I'll get better and it won't always be this bad, I'm not exactly pure human anymore. Super strength saved my butt tonight…for the most part. Super healing? Great feature, and I'm going to need it. So we are all going to move on from this, and from the next attack and from the one after that. We've been doing this for years, this is nothing new." She stood up. "Now, pizza or Chinese?"

A/N: Pretty long for me huh? But then again my stuff always seems longer when I'm writing it. **Please review!!!**


End file.
